The Abomination turns into White Shere Khan
This is the scene in Dragon Ball Super (PrinceKodi Human Style) Transcript Inside Glacier's Palace, Razoul and the other soilders are working on the bluntz wave generator * Razoul/Satsuma: Lord Glacier, I Believe we'd found a way to surpass gogeta. The Soldiers found a way to focus the bluntz wave. meanwhile Hercules and The Abomination are a meters apart from each other * The Abomination/Super Glacier: What do you mean bluntz waves, you mean the way saiyans turn into giant gorillas. * Razoul/Satsuma: Don't Believe me, look behind you. and he looks back at his tower where he noticed the bluntz wave generator. And shows Razoul talking to the Abomination on camera. * Razoul/Satsuma: What if i told you, you can turn into a great ape just like how the saiyans use to do * The Abominator/Super Glacier: but i'm not a saiyan, i was born an acrosian remember. *Razoul/Satsuma: true, but you have the body of a saiyan. So anyway the moon's bluntz wave reflected off the full moon that's in the sky and will increase by 1,000 percent and be transferred to you when activated. and shows the graph of the bluntz wave generator * Razoul/Satsuma That will give you needed to increase your level beyond the saiyans without a saiyan tail to grow. and goes back to the abomination * The Abomination/Super Glacier: That's very helpful in all but will i be able to control myself under that power, i don't want to destroy my planet. I just want to kill the saiyan * Herucles/Gogeta: FAREWELL, GLACIER! and shows hercules in the air glaring at super glacier * Hercules/Gogeta: and also goodbye gohan, my son. and he prepares to fire his big bang kamehameha * Hercules/Gogeta: BIG then the abomination glares at hercules while the bluntz wave generator activates * Hercules/Gogeta: BANG the abomination continues to glare at hercules * Hercules/Gogeta: KAMEHE Razoul gave the order to activate the bluntz wave generator * Razoul/Satsuma: Alright Soldiers, Fire the bluntz waves then the bluntz wave generator fires a wave of bluntz wave at Super glacier. Super Glacier looks back at the bluntz wave * The Abomination/Super Glacier: Yes do it and the bluntz wave hits the abomination and starts yelling out. hercules is shocked to see such an event and hercules also saw the abomiantion becoming larger and into a giant white tiger * Hercules/Gogeta: This is not good and The Abomination turns into white shere khan where he got bigger and finally his transformation is finished. White Shere Khan lands on the ground where he roars and pounds his chest. Jack Sparrow and Ratcliffe noticed the action * Jack Sparrow/Whis: Oh my looks like glacier is gonna smash his own planet and kill everyone * Padme/Bulma: What happened * Ratcliffe/Beerus: even though glacier is a pure acrosian but has the body of a saiyan. He was still able to complete a metamorphisis. * Jack Sparrow/Whis: Yes and if Glacier stays this way. No one will be able to stop him * Jean Grey/Tights: Are you serious * Jonatham Clemens/Old Kai: He's Right. I'm afraid that in this situation Gogeta at a super saiyan god super saiyan might not be able to handle. * Gus/Goten: You mean both my dad and trunk's dad are doomed * Jonatham Clemens/Old Kai: What will happen is that glacier will lose complete control as his brain slowly fades away. He becomes so rash that he actually getting 0 conscious reasoning. He will continue to eradicate everything in his path until nothing is left. the group is shocked while dr. robotnik sees white shere khan on screen * Razoul/Satsuma We did it, it worked no go destroy that saiyan. and razoul looks worried * Razoul/Satsuma (Inside his mind): I Hope he gains control or else we all be dead. Then White Shere Khan starts smashing the area as Stewie, Bobby Hill, and Annie Marie watch in horror. *Bobby Hill/Shu: Oh no not this again. *Annie Marie/Mai: I think i'm getting a case of deja vu. *Stewie/Pilaf: it's not safe here now guys. Let's get the hell out of here. white shere khan starts firing energy blasts at the area. Hercules is caught in the smoke and White Shere Khan is above him and smashes him to the ground. Hercules is smashed through a building and White Shere Khan roars in victory and pounds his chest * Narrator: The Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Gogeta has returned and triumphant glacier, but glacier has turned into a great ape. Hercules recovers and looks at white shere khan with suprisement. *Narrator: Does Gogeta still have a chance against Glacier?, or will The Great Ape Glacier be too strong for Gogeta?, find out next dragon ball super. Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Scenes